We Are Same
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Kita bertemu secara kebetulan, ya? Tapi aku merasa nasib kita sama. Dunia memang sempit. UlquiMomo (crack-pair).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Kita bertemu secara kebetulan, ya? Tapi aku merasa nasib kita sama. Dunia memang sempit **

**We Are Same © Hayi Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite (of course), and this fanfic is mine**

**Warning : OOC, tijel, typo, etc**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Kami, Aku Hampir Membuatnya Celaka**

* * *

Aku menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dari balik jendela mobilku. Tidak begitu jelas, karena diluar sedang hujan. Yah, lagipula aku tidak begitu memerhatikan pemandangan di luar, jadi aku tidak akan protes kepada siapapun.

Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Umurku 20 tahun. Aku baru tinggal selama lima bulan di kota ini. Selama ini aku tinggal di Spanyol. Aku pindah ke Jepang karena ibuku memilih tinggal di negaranya ini karena suatu alasan yang belum ingin kuceritakan pada kalian. Aku memang anak blasteran Spanyol-Jepang.

Aku bersyukur sejak kecil ibuku sudah memaksaku untuk belajar bahasa Jepang . Kalau saja aku tidak mempelajarinya, entah apa yang terjadi. Pasti aku akan dicap sebagai 'si tampan berbahasa planet' oleh orang-orang Jepang ini. Dan kalau kalian merasa aku menyombongkan diri dengan kata-kata 'si tampan' itu, tolong lihat dulu rupaku. Sudah banyak perempuan baik di Spanyol maupun Jepang yang bertekuk lutut padaku.

"Tuan Muda Schiffer, silahkan turun. Kita sudah sampai di Kurosaki Mansion" ujar sopir mobil yang sedari tadi kutumpangi. Lihat, saking asyiknya bercerita tentang 'si tampan', aku jadi tidak memerhatikan kalau aku sudah sampai di rumahku, atau mungkin rumah tiriku. Itu hanya perumpamaanku saja, ya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki pintu utama Kurosaki Mansion yang mewah ini. Beberapa pelayan tampak menyambutku sambil berkata, "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda", yang kubalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Aku memilih untuk cepat sampai di kamarku. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan _orang-orang_ _itu_.

Sayangnya Dewi Fortuna sedang berada jauh dari tempatku, karena di hadapanku kini berdiri seorang bocah (sebenarnya pemuda karena dia seumuran denganku, tetapi kelakuannya seperti bocah).

"Yo, Ulquiorra" sapanya ringan, seolah-olah kami sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Tangannya terangkat satu untuk melakukan high five denganku. Tapi begitu melihatku yang hanya diam berdiri tanpa bereaksi apapun, tangan itu turun dengan sendirinya.

"Permisi Kurosaki, aku ingin lewat" ujarku pelan setelah beberapa saat.

Bocah berambut mencolok di depanku ini menampakkan seringainya. Seringai yang menurutku sangat menyakitkan mata untuk dilihat. "Beraninya kau mengusir pemilik rumah dari rumahnya sendiri" katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datarku. Karena dia tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya, kuputuskan untuk mengambil jalan di sebelahnya. Tapi si rambut oranye ini malah menggeser posisi sehingga dia lagi-lagi berada di depanku.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya, masih dengan seringai terpasang di wajah. Aku menghela napas. Yang benar saja, masa aku harus melumpuhkannya dengan pukulanku.

"Ichi-nii, jangan ganggu Ulquiorra-nii. Dia pasti lelah setelah pulang dari kuliahnya" untung saja ada seseorang yang mau menolongku. Oh, mungkin yang harus bersyukur adalah si pemuda oranye ini, karena adik bungsunya tiba-tiba datang. Kalau tidak, kupastikan si oranye ini memiliki lebam di pipinya.

"Yuzu, sudahlah. Berhenti membela si zombie ini" dia menunjukku. Aku, walaupun memasang wajah datar, sudah berniat untuk membalas ucapan di oranye ini.

"Hentikan sikap konyolmu ini, JERUK" ucapku, memberi penekanan di kata 'jeruk'. Berhasil, tampaknya dia sudah mulai marah, tapi ini segera dihentikan oleh asiknya yang bernama Yuzu itu. Yuzu kemudian menarik si jeruk dari koridor ini, sementara aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

.

.

.

Aku belum menceritakan ya pada kalian, siapa saja kedua orang tadi dan persoalan yang kualami sekarang ini.

Ibuku, Kurosaki Masaki, bercerai dari ayahku ketika umurku 17 tahun. Penyebabnya aku sendiri tidak tahu. Sejak saat itu aku tinggal berdua saja dengan ibuku di Spanyol, tapi karena tidak tahan dengan kesepian, ibuku pindah ke Jepang dua bulan yang lalu. Aku ikut saja, karena di Spanyol aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Ayahku pindah rumah sejak perceraian itu dan tidak memberitahuku dimana alamatnya.

Di Jepang, aku terkejut ketika mendapati ibuku sudah berencana akan menikah lagi dengan seorang pria bernama Shiba Isshin, yang merupakan seorang duda. Yang jadi masalah bukan status dudanya, tapi mengenai tiga anaknya itu. Selama ini aku hidup sebagai anak tunggal, sih.

Anaknya yang pertama namanya Shiba Ichigo, si rambut oranye menyebalkan itu. Dia seumuran denganku, dan satu universitas denganku, Tokyo University of Science. Untung saja kami beda fakultas. Aku berada di Science & Technology, sementara Ichigo berada di Science Division. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke sana dengan otak udangnya itu.

Anak kedua bernama Shiba Karin. Umurnya 18 tahun. Aku tidak begitu tahu dan tidak mau tahu, tapi kudengar dia memiliki six sense. Sifatnya agak kurang ajar kepada Isshin, tapi aku tahu dia baik, tidak seperti kakak sialannya itu.

Si bungsu Shiba Yuzu adalah yang paling baik. Terkadang aku sedikit kasihan melihatnya sering dimarahi oleh Ichigo karena sudah terlalu sering membelaku.

Sudahlah, aku tidak berminat untuk membahas keluarga ini. Aku terlalu muak dengan segalanya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, lagi-lagi aku bangun lebih dulu dari yang lain, dan tentu saja berangkat kuliah lebih dulu dari si jeruk. Beberapa pelayan yang melihatku berangkat sepagi ini mengerutkan kening, heran. Jelas saja, sekarang masih jam 6.30, sedangkan kelas dimulai jam 8.

Aku terburu-buru mengambil roti tawar dan mencari selai apapun untuk kuoleskan di roti ini. Mendadak datang seseorang yang menyodorkan wadah selai coklat padaku.

"Yuzu…" kataku begitu melihat si penyodor. Yuzu tersenyum. "Ini, Ulquiorra-nii. Kau mencari ini, kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil wadah itu, kemudian mengoleskan selai ke roti.

"Sesekali berangkatlah dengan Ichi-nii. Supaya kalian lebih cepat akrab" katanya sambil mengambil sebuah roti untuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku diam saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis berambut coklat muda ini mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku tahu dia hanya ingin aku dan Ichigo tidak bertengkar.

"Aku berangkat" kataku pelan setelah selesai memakan rotiku. Yuzu mengangguk. Aku segera meninggalkan rumah itu dan menuju ke kampusku.

.

.

.

Mengemudikan mobil jika sedang kacau itu tidak baik. Dan rasanya hal itu berlaku juga padaku sekarang.

Sejak tadi, pikiranku dipenuhi dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat kusayangi. Yang sudah membuatku terpuruk juga.

"Orihime…" ucapku tanpa sadar. Tepat setelah aku mengucapkan nama itu, di depan mobilku melintas seorang gadis. Terkeut, aku langsung banting setir ke pinggir jalan. Beberapa orang yang melintas segera berkerumun untuk melihat kejadian ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya dengan wajah datar begitu keluar untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Aku sedikit khawatir, walaupun aku tetap memajang pose datar ini.

Beberapa remaja perempuan langsung menjerit pelan ketika melihatku turun dari mobil. Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi aku tidak memedulikan jeritan aneh itu sekarang.

Gadis yang (sepertinya) kutabrak tadi buru-buru berdiri setelah melihatku mendekat. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, pergi saja sana!" usirnya.

Aku terperangah. Selama ini tidak ada yang mengusirku seperti ini. Bahkan biasanya kaum hawa malah akan berpura-pura sakit bila kuperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Cih, aku ini tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang suka bermanja-manja dan berpura-pura sakit ya!" hardiknya. Lagi-lagi aku terkejut. Apa dia memiliki six sense, sampai bisa membaca pikiranku itu? Rasanya kalau dia benar punya kemampuan itu, dia lebih hebat dari Karin.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, gadis galak itu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan mengikutinya. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin aku dituntut oleh keluarganya karena sudah melukai gadis berambut hitam sebahu ini. Pergelangan kaki kanannya biru, sepertinya terkilir saat jatuh di jalan tadi.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, gadis itu langsung terjatuh. Buru-buru aku menangkapnya. Jarak wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. Walau sekilas, aku melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Lepas!" serunya. Dia meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dariku.

"Hei, lihat kakimu! Kau tidak bisa berjalan jika kakimu bengkak seperti itu!" seruku kesal. Sudah bagus aku mau bertanggung jawab, aku kan tidak seperti Ichigo yang akan kabur kalau mengalami hal ini.

"Aku bisa berjalan! Kau urus saja urusanmu!" balas gadis pemarah ini. Orang-orang yang tadinya sudah bubar, sekarang kembali menontoni kami.

"Sudah bagus aku mau bertanggung jawab!" bentakku. Gadis itu mendadak terdiam. Lalu terdengar beberapa bisikan dari kerumunan orang yang membuatku sadar apa dampak dari perkataanku tadi.

"Kukira mereka tidak saling mengenal, ternyata… Sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar ya?"

"Oh, kau mengira seperti itu? Kukira mereka suami istri!"

"Perempuan itu hamil ya? Buktinya, laki-laki tampan itu bilang dia bertanggung jawab"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Sontak, wajah kami berdua terasa panas.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menolongku tadi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Sumimasen, kukira kau punya niat jahat padaku" sambungnya. "Enak saja" balasku sedikit tidak terima.

Sekarang kami berada di apartemen gadis itu. Namanya Hinamori Momo. Usianya satu tahun dibawahku. Kami berhasil kabur dari kerumunan massa setelah dengan sangat sangat terpaksa aku menggendongnya di punggung. Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa, sungguh.

"Mmm… Ulquiorra-san?" panggilnya padaku yang sedang membalut kakinya dengan perban.

"Apa?" responku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kaki jenjang nan mulus milik Hinamori ini. Astaga, seharusnya aku memerhatikan bengkaknya, bukan kakinya.

"Terima kasih"

"Ha? Ya, sama-sama"

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, dan aku juga tidak berminat.

"Ng, Ulquiorra-san?" panggil Hinamori lagi. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Dan detik ini juga aku merasakan wajahku memerah ketika mendapati wajah kami hanya terpaut jarak kurang dari 10 cm. Ternyata gadis Hinamori ini menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinamori segera menjauhkan wajahnya, begitu juga denganku. Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan wajah datarku ini, sementara Hinamori menunduk.

"Hinamori? Tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" tanyaku setelah wajahku kembali datar. Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mmm… Kau tidak apa-apa berada di sini dari tadi? Apa kau tidak punya urusan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Mataku membulat. Aku lupa dengan kuliahku hari ini. "Gawat, aku pasti akan dimarahi oleh Ichimaaru-sensei" ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Ichimaru-sensei? Ulquiorra-san mahasiswa di _Tokyo Rika Daigaku_*?" tanya Hinamori. Aku mengangguk. Tahu darimana dia?

"Aku juga mahasiswi disana!" katanya, seolah dapat membaca pikiranku (lagi).

"Ulquiorra-san ada di fakultas apa? Semester berapa?"

"Science & Technology, semester lima, kau?"

"Science Division, semester tiga!"

Dan dari situlah, perbincangan kami mengalir. Hingga tak terasa sudah dua jam aku mengobrol dengan Hinamori ini. Aku segera pamit dari sana begitu menyadari sekarang sudah jam 10. Sebenarnya aku masih bisa masuk kuliah, tapi entah kenapa aku malas sekali.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya, Ulquiorra-san" ucap Hinamori ketika mengantarkanku ke pintu apartemennya. "Kalau aku bisa" jawabku seadanya, lalu memutar gagang pintu untuk keluar.

Begitu pintu terbuka, orang yang ada di hadapanku membuatku terkejut. Orang itu juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Orihime…"

* * *

***Tokyo Rika Daigaku : Tokyo University of Science**

**Yosh! I'm coming! #gampar Maaf ya kalo judul dan juga summarynya agak aneh, soalnya Hayi cuman jago buat cerita aja, gak bisa buat judul dan summary, maafkan saya ya readers.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai macam fanfic dan drama-drama (terutama drama Korea :p) yang sering Hayi nonton, walaupun sekarang udah jarang nonton drama, dikarenakan tugas sekolah yang killer banget. Hayi juga sempet mikir gimana jadinya kalo Ulqui yang dinginnya ngalahin Hyorinmaru itu bisa jadi sama Momo yang lucu itu.**

**Waktu ngebuat fic aneh ini, Hayi dengerin lagu : **

**Rolling Star – Yui**

**Crooked – G-Dragon**

**Shunkan Sentimental – Scandal**

**Gak penting ya-.-, dan inspirasinya juga gak ada di lagu-lagu itu kok #plakk**

**Review ya minna-san! *bungkuk***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Kita bertemu secara kebetulan ya? Tapi nasib kita sama. Dunia memang sempit (UlquiMomo)**

**We Are Same © Hayi Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite (of course), and this fanfic is mine**

**Warning : OOC, tijel, etc**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Hujan, Perjodohan**

* * *

"Ul-Ulquiorra" bisik (kalau masih bisa dibilang) gadis didepanku ini. Aku diam mematung memandang perempuan berambut senja ini. Perempuan yang tadi membuatku hampir saja menabrak Hinamori, dan juga perempuan yang masih mengisi hatiku ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Hinamori?" tanyanya. Aku, boro-boro menjawab pertanyaan gadis Inoue ini, aku malah berlari, atau bahasa lainnya, kabur.

Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, kabur dari seseorang yang sudah lama mengisi hatiku.

Sungguh memalukan.

.

.

.

"Ulquiorra, kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" marah ibu ketika aku pulang ke rumah sore harinya. Dari tadi aku menghabiskan waktu untuk merenung di Tokyo Skytree. Memang bukan tempat yang bagus untuk merenung sih, karena yang ada aku malah melihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Mereka juga sepertinya bolos kuliah sepertiku.

"Iya, kaa-san" jawabku singkat. Aku bukan Ichigo yang akan nyengir atau mencari-cari alasan jika ditanya seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau harus punya alasan yang bagus" tanya ibu sembari berkacak pinggang. Walaupun aku anak orang kaya (maaf, aku sedikit sombong), ibuku tetap memiliki motto 'sekolah nomor satu'. Aku ingat, ketika aku pernah bolos sekolah dasar beberapa tahun yang lalu, ibu langsung memukulku dengan _harisen_*.

"A-aku… Aku tadi hampir saja menabrak seorang perempuan" jawabku jujur. Wajah ibu yang sebelumnya sudah terlihat marah sekarang menjadi lebih marah lagi.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer! Bisa-bisanya kau?! Lalu, bagaimana keadaan perempuan itu?!" bentak ibu. Jujur, aku sedikit takut dengan ibuku kalau sudah begini.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kakinya hanya terkilir. Aku sudah mengantarnya sampai ke apartemennya" jawabku.

Ibu berubah 180 derajat. Mendadak wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria. Di matanya terdapat binar-binar kebahagiaan. Apa yang terjadi?

"Oh, ternyata Ulqui-kun, anakku yang paling tampan ini, masih memiliki hati. Ternyata kau bisa juga berbuat baik kepada perempuan selain Orihime-chan dan juga ibumu ini" ujar ibuku. Aku terdiam. Kenapa ibu harus mengucapkan nama 'Orihime' sih?

"Ulqui-kun?" panggil ibu.

"Hm?"

"Malam ini, keluarga kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan salah satu teman kerja ayahmu. Hanya makan malam biasa, sih. Tapi semuanya harus hadir. Karena ada beberapa hal yang akan kita bicarakan" ujar ibu.

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa aku juga harus ikut? Memangnya aku bagian dari keluarga ini, ya? Bisa-bisa nanti aku terlihat aneh sendiri nanti, karena aku satu-satunya yang memakai marga Schiffer.

Ibu tampak mengerti perasaanku. "Ulqui-kun, ikut ya? Kamu bagian dari keluarga ini, kok" ucap ibu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan ikut" sebenarnya aku tidak berminat, tapi apa boleh buat. Melihat wajah bahagia Kurosaki Masaki sudah membuatku senang.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah bersiap! Pakai pakaian formal, karena kita akan makan malam di Kozue Restaurant" kata ibu sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya mungkin untuk mengurus si Isshin yang suka heboh sendiri itu.

Aku memilih untuk segera mempersiapkan diri, daripada aku berdiri saja di pintu masuk seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Mengejutkan. Tak kusangka kau akan ikut, Ulquiorra" komentar Ichigo. Saat ini kami tengah duduk berdua di ruang tamu, menunggu ibu, Isshin-san (aku belum mau memanggilnya 'tou-san'), Karin, dan Yuzu.

"Aku ikut demi kaa-san" jawabku singkat.

"Anak yang baik" lagi-lagi Ichigo berkomentar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Bosan dengan tingkah Ichigo.

Diluar sedang hujan, walaupun masih gerimis. Aku benci dengan hujan, apalagi gerimis seperti ini, karena akan mengingatkanku pada satu kenangan menyakitkan.

_Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis begitu melihat pacarnya yang berambut senja itu tengah menunggu di sebuah restoran di Narita International Airport. Ketika itu pacarnya baru saja pulang dari Seoul setelah summer holiday._

_Ulquiorra mengambil payung lipat, agar pacarnya tidak kehujanan ketika mereka berjalan ke mobil nanti._

_Baru saja pemuda tampan itu hendak berjalan menghampiri sang pacar, muncul pria lain di depan pacarnya itu. Seakan belum cukup, keduanya berciuman. Di depan Ulquiorra._

_Gadis itu sempat melirik ke Ulquiorra yang hanya bisa mematung. Mata gadis itu membulat, tanda dia terkejut, tapi gadis itu tak juga melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu keduanya pergi. Gadis itu lebih memilih pergi dengan pria berkacamata tadi._

_Payung Ulquiorra terjatuh. Membiarkan si empunya payung basah oleh air hujan. Tapi datang seorang gadis, gadis berambut hitam dicepol, yang memungut payung yang tadi jatuh, lalu memberikannya ke Ulquiorra._

"_Pakai ini, kamu bisa jatuh sakit kalau tidak memakainya" katanya lembut. Setelah Ulquiorra memakai payung itu, gadis itu langsung berlari entah kemana._

"… Quiorra! Ulquiorra!" seruan Ichigo menyadarkanku dari lamunan tadi. Aku segera berdiri tegak, membuat Ichigo hampir saja terantuk kepalaku.

"Kau melamunkan apa? Ayo cepat, kita sudah mau berangkat!" tukasnya. "Oh" sahutku pelan. Kami berdua berjalan ke mobil. Karin, Yuzu, ibu, dan Isshin-san naik mobil yang lain.

"Siapa yang akan menyetir?" tanya Ichigo. Aku langsung menunjuk dirinya.

"Hei! Aku kan bilang begitu supaya kau yang menyetir!"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong kau jeruk. Cepat setir mobilnya!"

"Huh!" Ichigo terpaksa menyetir mobil ke Kozue Restaurant. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang kaya selalu mengadakan pertemuan di restoran-restoran mewah. Padahal menurutku, makan-makan di _fasutofuudo-ten_* juga tidak apa.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di Kozue. Ibu dan yang lainnya sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Kami segera menuju ruangan khusus yang sudah dipesan oleh teman Isshin-san itu.

Pintu terbuka. Isshin-san masuk terlebih dahulu dengan gayanya yang over itu. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Ichigo dan Karin yang seperti menanggung malu. Orang kaya kok norak, pikirku.

Ketika aku memasuki ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja bundar, dan sudah ada tiga orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja ini. Seorang pria yang (sangat tidak mungkin) seumuran dengan Isshin-san, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam yang memiliki wajah keibuan, dan seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu yang terus menunduk.

"Aizen! Lama tidak bertemu!" dengan kecepatan cahaya Isshin-san menghampiri pria yang dipanggil Aizen tadi. Pria berambut coklat itu terlihat sangat tidak cocok dengan Isshin-san. Si Aizen itu sepertinya orang yang terpelajar.

"Hahaha… Isshin, kau tetap saja dipenuhi semangat masa muda seperti dulu" gurau Aizen-san.

"Setuju" bisik Ichigo dan Karin bersamaan.

"Oh! Retsu-chan! Wah, kau semakin cantik saja!" seru Isshin-san. Wanita berwajah keibuan tadi hanya bisa tersenyum kasihan, melihat Isshin-san langsung diserbu oleh Aizen-san.

"Jangan menggoda istriku, bodoh! Kau sudah punya istri baru, kan?" gerutu Aizen-san. Isshin-san hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, setelah hidungnya ditarik tadi.

Ibu ikut berbaur bersama mereka, dan langsung tertawa riang bersama wanita yang dipanggil Retsu tadi.

Gadis yang kuduga anak mereka itu tetap saja menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Isshin, anakmu banyak sekali" Aizen-san memerhatikan kami.

"Eh? Yang tiga ini anakku bersama Rangiku, dan yang berambut hitam itu anak Masaki dari pernikahan terdahulu, ya kan? Tapi aku tetap menganggapnya anak, kok!" jawab Isshin-san sembari tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman tipis. Isshin-san tetap berlaku baik padaku, padahal aku saja tidak pernah memanggilnya 'tou-san'. Aku masih belum bisa melakukannya.

"Kalau anakmu hanya satu, ya?" tanya ibu ke Retsu-san.

"Punya banyak anak itu merepotkan, tahu! Tetangga kami memiliki lima orang anak. Bayangkan, lima! Padahal dia dan suaminya baru 9 tahun menikah, tapi sudah punya lima anak saja" cerita Retsu-san.

"Oh ya, ayo duduk!" ajak Aizen-san. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja, sih? Kakiku pegal.

Aku duduk diantara Ichigo dan Karin. Sedari tadi mereka berdua ribut sendiri, aku merasa lebih baik aku duduk di samping Yuzu saja daripada diserbu terus oleh Karin.

"Ichigo, Karin, berhenti bersikap kekanakan" Isshin-san menyuruh Ichigo dan Karin agar diam. Bagus. Tapi perkataan Isshin-san seolah-olah dia tidak kekanakan saja.

"Hmm… Momo-chan, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu" Retsu-san menyuruh gadis di sebelahnya itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Aku merasa pernah melihat gerakan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Namaku Hina-ah, maksudku Aizen Momo. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" ujar gadis itu pelan. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan 'dia-ini-kan-yang-tadi'. Gadis itu tidak sengaja melihatku, dan pandangan kami bertemu. Matanya juga tak kalah kaget denganku.

"Ulquiorra-san" panggilnya tanpa sengaja.

Alis mata Aizen-san tertarik ke atas. "Kalian sudah pernah bertemu?" tanyanya.

Aku dan Hinamori-ngg, aku tidak tahu harus memanggilnya Hinamori atau Aizen- saling bertukar pandang.

"Momo-chan, kau dengar tou-san tidak?" Aizen-san melambaikan tangan di depan mata Hinamori (aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya begitu).

"E-eh? Aku dengar kok, tou-san!" jawab Hinamori. Aku masih sedikit terkejut, kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Jangan-jangan dia anak dari Aizen-san ini lagi.

"Aku dan Hi-maksudku Momo-san satu universitas" aku mencoba menyelamatkan Hinamori dari ayahnya, dan berhasil. Aizen-san tersenyum. Apa-apaan senyumnya itu? Dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tou-san, kenapa tou-san tersenyum seperti itu?" selidik Hinamori, atau… Aku boleh memanggilnya Momo-san?

"Sudahlah, nanti saja tou-san jelaskan. Kita makan shabu-shabunya saja dulu" Aizen-san mengajak kami makan. Bukannya seharusnya kami memakan _appetizers_* dulu ya? Ya sudahlah, mungkin dia memesan paket murah.

Kami makan dalam diam. Memang seperti itu, dalam aturan keluarga bangsawan Jepang, saat makan tidak boleh ada yang berbicara. Walaupun kami bukan bangsawan, tapi tetap saja, ini demi kesopanan.

Selesai makan, Hina, ah bukan, Momo-san, bertanya ini-itu kepada Aizen-san. Yang ditanya bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa.

"Perhatian semua, aku, Aizen, Retsu, dan Masaki sudah membuat sebuah rencana. Sebenarnya ini rencana sejak kalian masih kecil, rencana konyol antara aku dan Aizen. Tapi sekarang kupikir rencana ini bagus juga, Aizen juga berpikir demikian" jelas Isshin-san panjang kali lebar.

Rencana apa lagi yang dia omongkan? Awas saja kalau rencana membangun rumah, rencana pergi liburan, rencana foto-foto, dan rencana konyol lainnya khas Shiba Isshin.

"Rencana apa itu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Ini rencana… Rencana… Rencana…" astaga, Isshin-san kelihatannya ingin sekali digampar olehku. Dia sengaja membuat kami penasaran, dan entah kenapa, aku melihat Momo-san tampak melirik ke arahku.

BLETAK!

Ichigo langsung menggampar Isshin-san memakai tangan kanannya. Untung saja, sebab biasanya dia menggunakan tongkat baseball untuk menghancurkan wajah Isshin-san. "Jangan sok dramatis!" seru Ichigo.

Aizen-san dan keluarganya tampak terkejut melihat tingkah laku Ichigo. "Su-sudahlah, Ichigo-kun. Tidak usah memukul ayahmu seperti itu. Yah, walaupun dia memang pantas dipukul" Karin tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Aizen-san. Sebenarnya aku juga setuju sih.

"Baik, baik. Rencana kami adalah… Perjodohan" yang berbicara Retsu-san.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"WHAT THE?!" seru Ichigo shock.

"Yang benar saja" komentarku terkejut dengan nada datar.

"Tu-tunggu, kalau perjodohan berarti…" Karin mengamati Momo-san dan aku serta Ichigo.

"Berarti hanya diantara mereka saja!" seru Yuzu.

"A-aku…" Momo-san tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

Tapi perkataan Karin dan Yuzu ada benarnya juga. Kalau perjodohannya terjadi diantara kami berlima, pasti aku atau Ichigo akan menjadi pasangan Momo-san. Aku tidak ingin ada perjodohan ini. Tidak. Umurku baru 20 tahun, masa aku harus menikah di usia semuda ini. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin Ichigo yang menjadi pasangan Momo-san, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi… Kasihan Momo-san.

"Ulqui-kun, kenapa kau memandangi Momo-chan dengan pandangan seperti itu?" tiba-tiba saja ibu berbicara padaku. Segera, tujuh pasang mata yang lain ikut-ikutan memperhatikanku. Termasuk Momo-san yang memandangiku dengan tatapan polos.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kita pasangkan saja Ulquiorra dan Momo-chan!" seru Isshin-san. Aku melotot ke arahnya, sementara Momo-san memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Benar juga, mereka lumayan cocok" Retsu-san.

"Ulqui-kun suka sama Momo-chan ya?" ibu.

"Hmm… Boleh, tak ada salahnya" Aizen-san.

Aku, yang diomongkan hanya bisa terduduk tak percaya, dan di sisi meja yang lain, Momo-san masih memasang wajah tidak percaya. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?

* * *

***Harisen : kertas yang dilipat, biasanya digunakan untuk memukul**

***Fasutofuudo-ten : sejenis restoran atau toko fast food**

***Appetizers : makanan pembuka**

**Yee, chapter 2 is out!**

**Readers yang baik, help review dong... Padahal cukup banyak yang ngeread ff ini lho TT**

**By the way, anyway, busway, mungkin Hayi bakal ngeupdate seminggu sekali, karena setelah ini bakal banyak tugas dari guru-guru killer, terutama bindo. Berdoa saja supaya Hayi gapernah telat update #plakk**

**Review ne, minna-san ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : Kita bertemu secara kebetulan, ya? Tapi aku merasa nasib kita sama. Dunia memang sempit (UlquiMomo)**

**We Are Same © Hayi Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite (of course), and this fanfic is mine**

**Warning : OOC, tijel, etc**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Kencan Pertama, Ternyata Seperti Itu Ceritanya**

* * *

Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku berada. Shinjuku Gyoen. Aku tidak sendiri. Ada Momo-san yang menemaniku, atau lebih tepatnya, kami terpaksa pergi kesini. Tentu saja ini karena ide gila bin ajaib keempat orangtua itu.

"_Pokoknya Ulquiorra dan Momo-chan yang akan kita jodohkan!" seru Karin bersemangat. 'Apa-apaan bocah ini?' batin Ulquiorra._

"_Kaa-san, aku belum mau menikah" rengek Momo pada ibunya. Retsu tersenyum lembut. "Kami tidak menyuruhmu menikah, Momo. Tapi kalau kalian mau menikah sih tidak apa-apa" kata-kata Retsu membuat Momo dan Ulquiorra bagai tersambar petir. Oh, mungkin, tersambar petir itu sedikit berlebihan._

"_Besok, kita akan uji coba" ujar Aizen. Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya, bosan. 'Apanya yang harus diuji cobakan? Memangnya aku dan Momo-san barang percobaan' batinnya._

_Isshin menepuk bahu Ulquiorra. "Besok, kalian berdua akan kencan" begitu Isshin mengatakan hal itu, serentak Yuzu dan Karin mulai bergosip ria._

_Ulquiorra menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Diliriknya Momo yang masih tampak gelisah. Momo, balas melirik Ulquiorra. Entah itu efek cahaya atau matanya saja yang sudah rusak, Ulquiorra lihat di wajah Momo tampak rona merah samar._

"Se-seharusnya kita menolak usul mereka tadi malam" kata Momo-san dengan nada gelisah. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah juga sih, walaupun itu tertutup oleh wajah datarku.

"Tidak apa. Hitung-hitung sebagai liburan, walaupun, yah, kita sudah bolos dua hari" sahutku.

"Iya sih"

Hening. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Kami berdua hanya menatap jejeran pohon-pohon sakura yang menaungi para wisatawan dibawahnya. Sekarang akhir bulan Maret, pantas saja para warga sibuk ber_hanami_*. Shinjuku Gyoen memang salah satu spot favorit untuk berhanami. Karena sekarang akhir bulan Maret, maka yang muncul adalah _Shidare._

"Kau ingin melakukan hanami juga?" tanyaku.

Momo-san mengangguk. "Tapi kalau itu merepotkan Ulquiorra-san, tidak juga tidak apa-apa, kok" katanya disertai senyum yang manis. Eh tunggu, manis?

"Kalau begitu, ayo berhanami!" aku menarik tangannya ke salah satu tempat penyewaan tikar. Setelah menyewa satu tikar, aku langsung menggelarnya dan menyuruh Momo-san duduk di sana.

Gadis itu melongo. "A-apa boleh?" tanyanya. "Tentu saja, Aizen Momo" ujarku, menekankan kata 'Aizen Momo'.

Momo-san menunduk, lalu duduk di tikar yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Aku mengikutinya. Aku masih merasa agak aneh, apakah orang yang hampir kutabrak itu benar-benar orang yang kini di depanku ini?

"Jelaskan. Jelaskan semuanya. Apa kau yang hampir kutabrak kemarin itu? Lalu… Namamu itu Hinamori atau Aizen?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Gadis di depanku ini terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku… Aku memang yang kemarin, Ulquiorra-san. Aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hinamori Momo, karena memang itu namaku sebelum diadopsi oleh tou-san dan kaa-san yang kemarin itu" jelasnya.

"A-adopsi?" ujarku tak percaya.

Momo-san mengangguk. "Ya! Orangtuaku meninggal ketika aku berusia 6 tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat, sehingga aku akhirnya dibesarkan oleh baa-san, tapi baru setahun bersama baa-san, baa-san juga meninggal karena penyakitnya. Sebelum baa-san meninggal, rupanya baa-san sudah meminta anak sahabatnya untuk membesarkanku".

"Oh, yang dimaksud itu Aizen-san ya?" tanyaku memastikan. Momo-san lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Rumahku sebenarnya bukan apartemen itu. Aku tinggal di apartemen agar bisa lebih dekat ke universitas. Soalnya rumahku di Osaka. Dari pada aku naik _shinkansen*_ terus ke universitas, lebih baik aku tinggal di apartemen" sambungnya.

"Sekarang sudah jelas, kan? Ulquiorra-san?" ucapnya.

"Ya" sahutku singkat.

Momo-san lalu mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan dari tasnya. Aku menatap cemilan-cemilan itu dengan bingung. Sejak kapan dia punya cemilan?

"Darimana kau dapat ini semua?" tanyaku. "Aku membawanya dari rumah. Aku kan selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan" jawabnya.

"Tidak akan ada hujan, Momo-san"

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu!"

Setelah dia berkata begitu, Momo-san mendadak tertawa kecil. Aku terpana. Baru kali ini aku melihat tawa yang begitu polos. Bahkan Orihime pun jarang tertawa jika bersamaku. Mungkin dia benar-benar tak menyukaiku, ya. Dia hanya kasihan padaku.

Momo-san menyadari perubahan ekspresiku. Dari datar menjadi melankolis, sepertinya.

"Ulquiorra-san, karena tadi aku sudah menceritakan kisahku padamu… Itu ceritaku, apa ceritamu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang aneh. Persis seperti iklan dari salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara.

"Ceritaku? Aku tidak punya cerita"

"Setiap manusia pasti punya ceritanya masing-masing, Ulquiorra-kun pasti punya, kan?" kata Momo. Tunggu, apa tadi katanya? Ulquiorra-kun?

"Ulquiorra-kun?" ulangku. "Ah, itu…" wajah Momo-san perlahan memerah, lalu dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Aku tersenyum, sebelum gadis manis di depanku ini sempat melihatnya, aku sudah kembali ke wajah datarku. "Boleh saja kalau kau ingin memanggilku seperti itu, Momo-chan".

Wajah 'Momo-chan' kembali memerah. Aku mengambil bungkus keripik kentang. "Sini, kuceritakan ceritaku".

"Ceritamu? Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Cerita kalau hari ini aku sedang hanami bersama seorang bocah"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

"Aku capek…" keluh Momo (aku sudah berani memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel).

"Kita baru berjalan sebentar, Momo" ujarku. "Masalahnya sinar matahari sedang panas-panasnya! Makanya, walau hanya berjalan beberapa meter saja sudah terasa capek".

Aku memandang sekitar. Saat ini kami tengah berada di area taman tradisional Jepang, masih berada di wilayah Shinjuku Gyoen. Daripada hanya berhanami sambil makan-makan, lebih baik jalan berkeliling, kan?

"Haus…" keluh Momo lagi. "Kau banyak sekali mengeluh" sahutku cepat.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah mengajakku tadi" sekarang dia menggerutu. Aku menghela napas panjang. Perempuan memang susah.

"Ayo duduk di bangku taman itu" aku menarik tangannya, lalu menuntunnya duduk di salah satu bangku taman dibawah pohon yang rindang. Aku suka suasana di sini. Lebih baik daripada suasana di rumah, yang selalu ribut karena pertengkaran konyol Ichigo dan Karin, atau Isshin-san yang lebih konyol lagi.

Momo, orang yang kini duduk di sampingku itu, yang –mungkin saja- menjadi istriku itu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Dia bisa tertawa, cemberut, tersenyum dalam sekejap. Jauh beda dengan Orihime yang… Menjaga image sempurnanya. Lihat, aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah membayangkan _mantan pacarku _itu lagi, kecuali ketika aku membandingkannya dengan Momo.

Oh ya, soal Orihime…

"Kau kenal Inoue Orihime?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Ya, begitulah. Dia salah satu temanku di panti asuhan. Aku tidak suka bilang seperti ini, tapi… Orihime-chan seperti iri denganku karena aku yang diadopsi oleh tou-san, bukan dia. Aku merasa tidak enak padanya" gumam Momo.

"Huh, dia memang seperti itu. Hanya demi uang. Selalu demi uang" sahutku tanpa sadar, seperti membuka luka yang sudah mulai sembuh.

Momo menoleh. "Ulquiorra-kun tahu siapa Orihime-chan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya bingung. Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku.

"Dia… Dia mantan pacarku. Dia mencampakkanku begitu saja demi uang, dan aku tahu, ketika dia menerimaku, dia hanya kasihan bercampur tamak. Aku sangat membenci orang seperti itu, yang tega menipu orang hanya demi hal-hal seperti itu" tuturku.

"Sebenarnya Orihime-chan baik, kok. Aku paling senang kalau dia membuatkanku segelas coklat hangat ketika hujan, walaupun kadang-kadang itu karena dia sedang ada maunya" cerita Momo.

"Ah, sudahlah, itu kan hanya masa lalu. Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi tukang gossip sepertimu" kataku, sengaja menggoda gadis di sebelahku ini.

"Aku bukan tukang gossip, kok!" serunya. Untung saja suasana sedang sepi, sehingga tidak aka nada yang protes mendengar seruan Momo tadi. Sepertinya kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk berhanami saja di bawah pohon sakura.

"Ulquiorra-kun" panggil Momo. "Hm?" sahutku.

"Itu… Semak-semak di sana agak mencurigakan, ya. Bergoyangnya bukan karena angin, dan terkadang goyangannya keras sekali" kata Momo hampir berbisik.

Aku memperhatikan semak-semak yang dimaksud Momo tadi. Memang, agak mencurigakan. Tapi mungkin saja itu hanya kucing atau apalah. Ketika aku mengatakan itu pada Momo, gadis itu menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Bukan. Aku yakin yang disana itu manusia. Lihat, kucing tidak mungkin seperti itu kan?" bantah Momo. Iya sih, sepertinya kucing tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Membuat semak bergoyang hebat padahal tidak ada angin.

"Ayo kita hampiri, Ulquiorra-kun" Momo sudah berdiri. Tapi aku menggeleng. "Jangan, nanti orangnya kabur".

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Momo. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku mengambil kerikil kecil yang berada didekat kakiku, lalu kulempar ke arah semak-semak mencurigakan tersebut.

"ADAAWW!" terdengar suara seseorang berteriak kesakitan. Pasti kerikil tadi mengenai kepalanya. Dan kalau aku tidak salah, yang terkena kerikil tadi adalah kepala jeruk.

"Sssst! Jangan berisik!" ada orang lain yang memperingatkan orang pertama tadi untuk tidak berisik, padahal dia sendiri tak kalah berisik dari rekan intipnya itu. Dasar adik kurang ajar.

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Momo padaku. Setelah melempar kerikil tadi, aku langsung menarik tangannya untuk berlari. Aku tidak ingin diintip oleh kakak beradik yang hobi bertengkar itu.

"Itu Ichigo dan Karin. _Kuso*_! Mereka sudah mengikuti kita sejak hanami tadi" jawabku.

"Eh? Kenapa kita nggak sadar tadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tempat hanami tadi kan ramai, ada banyak orang. Kalau disini sepi, makanya mereka harus bersembunyi" jelasku.

Ketika aku memalingkan wajah, kulihat wajah Momo sudah memerah hebat. Aku sedikit panik.

"Momo?! Kau kenapa? Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanyaku. Momo menggeleng pelan. "Lalu?"

"Ulquiorra-kun… Tolong lepaskan tanganku…"

"Eh?" aku menatap ke bawah, dan saat itu baru kusadari kalau aku terus menggandeng tangan Momo.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kencannya? Romantis?" Isshin-san langsung mengintrogasiku begitu aku baru memasuki rumah.

"Apanya yang romantis" kataku datar, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ah, dapat! Dua orang merusak semua ketenangan tadi. Momo bahkan mengatakan kalau sebaiknya aku menjitak Ichigo. Dia memang pintar.

Aku berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang sedang mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Aku tidakpeduli, paling-paling besok dia minta diobati oleh gadis Arisawa itu. Dasar manja.

"Ul-Ulquiorra" katanya ketika melihatku duduk di sebelahnya. "Hn" sahutku. Ichigo diam. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ulquiorra…. KENAPA TADI KAU MELEMPARIKU DENGAN BATU?!" teriak Ichigo. Aku menutup telingaku. Memang seperti ini suasana di Kurosaki Mansion, selalu saja ribut dengan ulah si jeruk ini.

"Salahmu sendiri, Ichigo. Kenapa tadi kau dan Karin mengintip? Kenapa tidak gabung saja, sih?" ujarku.

"Kalau aku dan Karin bergabung dengan kalian, bukankah kau dan Momo-chan akan semakin susah untuk bermesraan? Kami berdua tidak ingin mengganggu kalian" sepertinya Ichigo minta dihajar.

"… Terserah kau saja!" aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berdebat dengan Ichigo tidak akan ada habisnya. Ujung-ujungnya paling kami malah berkelahi.

"Tapi Ulquiorra, Momo-chan itu gadis yang baik. Dia polos sekali. Berhati-hatilah, mungkin saja dia bisa menjadi incaran orang-orang jahat. Jaga dia" kata Ichigo.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Ichigo" sahutku.

Tapi begitu memasuki kamar, aku memikirkan kata-kata Ichigo. Yah, rasanya… Ichigo ada benarnya juga. Biar begitu, Momo lumayan cantik, apalagi keluarganya termasuk keluarga paling berpengaruh di Osaka. Mungkin saja aku harus menjaganya.

Tunggu, menjaganya? Hah, dia kan bukan siapa-siapa. Apa aku harus menjaganya? Pacar saja bukan. Bukankah aku masih menyukai Orihime? Tapi kenapa rasanya sekarang aku sudah jarang memikirkan Orihime? Seperti bukan diriku yang biasa.

Hinamori Momo atau Aizen Momo. Ya, aku rasa aku sudah mulai terpengaruh gadis manis itu.

.

.

.

"Oh, itu pacar Momo-san? Tampan sekali!"

Aku melirik ke asal suara tersebut. Tampak sekelompok perempuan sedang bergosip ria di taman universitas. Tadi mereka bilang siapa? Momo-san? Maksudnya si gadis yang saat ini sedang berada di bagian Science Division itu?

"Aku tidak menyangka, Ulquiorra-kun ternyata berpacaran dengan Hinamori-chan" aku menatap lawan bicaraku saat ini tanpa berkedip. Inoue Orihime menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Secepat itukah Ulquiorra-kun melupakanku? Padahal aku masih mengingatmu dengan jelas, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi"

Aku masih membisu di tempat. Sialan, kelihatannya aku masih juga tidak bisa melupakan Orihime dari kepala dan hatiku.

"Kemarin aku melihat kalian berhanami di Shinjuku Gyoen. Kita bahkan tidak pernah berhanami dulu, padahal kita sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun! Kukira ketika kau pindah dari Spanyol beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau bisa menjadi lebih hidup. Ternyata sama saja, ya" Orihime nyaris berbisik.

"Dan pada akhirnya, selalu saja Hinamori yang mendapatkan segalanya! Ketika Aizen-san dan Unohana-san mengunjungi rumah kami, akulah yang paling menarik perhatian mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka malah mengadopsi Hinamori? Padahal aku lebih baik dari Hinamori! Padahal aku juga tinggal dengan baa-chan!"

Lidahku terasa kelu. Yang Orihime katakan ini membuatku tercengang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Momo dan Orihime?

"Aku benci Hinamori. Sangat membencinya. Karena dia sudah merebut semuanya. Bahkan dia juga merebut dirimu, ya kan?" tukasnya.

"Dia tidak pernah merebutku darimu. Justru aku yang mendekatinya, dan justru kau yang pergi menjauh, membiarkanku menjadi milik Hina- bukan, Momo. Kau sendiri yang mencampakkanku, dan maaf, walau ini terdengar kejam, mungkin saja ini adalah karma" ucapku.

Orihime tersenyum. "Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali merebutmu dari Hinamori. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kalian benar pacaran? Lihatlah, kau saja menyebutnya dengan nama kecilnya".

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, kan? Aku pergi dulu… Inoue" aku meninggalkannya sendiri di taman universitas yang tiba-tiba menjadi sepi.

Aku akan menghapusnya dari kehidupanku. Dan sebagai penggantinya, aku akan mengukir kuat-kuat nama Hinamori Momo.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, sudah sebulan aku mengenal Hinamori Momo atau Aizen Momo. Dengan cepat kami menjadi akrab. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa secepat itu. Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin, mengingat aku yang dulu sangat dingin sekarang menjadi sedikit 'hidup' karenanya. Atau kata Ichigo, aku terlihat sangat OOC.

Inoue tidak kelihatan lagi sejak itu. Atau mungkin dia yang tidak ingin terlihat olehku.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Weekend. Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin beristrirahat di rumah. Rasanya tugas-tugas dari dosen, terutama Ichimaru-sensei si rubah itu, tidak ada habisnya.

Naas, Momo sepertinya tidak peduli dengan tugas-tugasnya. Karena itu dia langsung meneleponku untuk berjalan-jalan selama liburan. Aku awalnya menolak, tapi setelah mendapat kabar soal libur seminggu, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakan Momo.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku ketika Momo mengunjungi rumah semalam. Sepertinya dia dekat dengan Karin. Wajar saja, mereka hanya berbeda setahun. Kami mengobrol di pondokan kecil di taman. Aku hanya meminum segelas _ocha*_, tapi Momo, dengan senangnya dia menyantap _matcha pudding*_nya yang ketiga.

Momo tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum berkata, "Aku belum tahu".

"Kalau begitu santai-santai saja di rumah. Aku malas pergi" ucapku.

Momo menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Lucu sekali tampangnya, seperti anak kucing saja.

"Baiklah, kita akan berke, berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau di Osaka saja? Aku belum pernah pergi ke sana" usulku.

"Apa? Kau belum pernah ke Osaka? Wah, _furui-hito*_" seru Momo. Aku memandanganya dengan pandangan tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu dengan _furui-hito_? Bukankah itu kau?" bantahku.

Setelah berdebat selama hampir setengah jam, Momo kembali jinak. "Ya sudah, begini saja. Besok kita pergi ke Osaka dengan _shinkansen_, setuju?".

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan mobil saja, sih?" tukasku. "Ah, tidak seru kalau begitu! Justru lebih enak kalau berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain! Oh iya, jangan lupa bawa tas ransel isi baju ganti ya!"

"Terserah kau saja! Besok kutunggu di Tokyo _eki_ jam 10 pas, awas kalau telat. Aku akan meninggalkanmu!" ancamku.

"Mana bisa Ulquiorra-kun meninggalkanku sedangkan kau sendiri buta arah di Osaka?"

Aku terperangah. Gadis di depanku ini tahu saja cara membuatku diam tak berkutik.

* * *

***Hanami : kegiatan memandang pohon sakura **

*** Shinkansen : kereta cepat**

***Kuso : sial**

***Ocha : teh hijau**

*** Matcha pudding : olahan ocha yang dijadikan pudding**

**Ini dia chap 3 dari We Are Same!**

**Maaf kalo akhirnya agak aneh u.u, soalnya buat acara kencan alias jalan-jalan itu pengen dibuat satu chapter terpisah dari chap 3 ini.**

**Dan maaf juga kalo ada tempat-tempat/istilah yang salah, karena Hayi juga belom pernah pergi ke Jepang-_-**

**Last, review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary : Kita bertemu secara kebetulan, ya? Tapi aku merasa nasib kita sama. Dunia memang sempit (UlquiMomo)**

**We Are Same © Hayi Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite (of course), and this fanfic is mine**

**Warning : OOC, tijel, etc**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Osaka**

* * *

Tokyo _eki_, 10.30…

"Hei, kenapa tiketnya mahal sekali?" bisikku pada Momo. Saat ini kami tengah berada didepan loket pembelian tiket.

"Makanya, kau harus membeli Japan Railways! Dengan begitu kita bisa berhemat, karena aku yakin kalau kita akan sering naik kereta" jawab Momo, sambil berbisik pula. Kulihat petugas di depanku tampak senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku yakin aku dan Momo terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kabur dari rumah.

Akhirnya aku membeli Japan Railpass, seperti yang disuruh Momo. Harga untuk 7 hari adalah 28 ribu yen. Tapi ini bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti tiket kereta dan bus. Dan lagi, masih menurut Momo, menggunakan ini dapat menghemat biaya.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar buta arah, karena aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menaiki jalur yang mana untuk sampai ke Osaka.

"Tentu saja _Tokaido-honsen*_! Ulquiorra-kun tidak pernah naik kereta ya disini?" keluh Momo ketika kami berdua memasuki gerbang masuk.

"Tidak" jawabku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Momo menghela napas. "Kalau kita sudah sampai nanti, aku akan memberitahukanmu soal jalur-jalur kereta di Jepang"

"Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah sering naik _shinkansen_ sendiri. Bolak-balik Osaka-Tokyo itu lumayan, lho"

Begitu masuk gerbong, Momo segera duduk di samping jendela. Aku membiarkan saja. Toh, sama saja. Yang penting aku duduk di sebelah Momo.

Ah, kenapa sekarang yang ada di pikiranku itu hanya Momo, Momo, dan Momo? Apa orang di sebelahku ini memiliki semacam kekuatan gaib untuk menghipnotis orang? Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin.

"Berapa lama perjalanannya?" tanyaku pada Momo.

"Sekitar 155 menit, sepertinya? Ah, aku ingin makan nanti setelah sampai di Shin-Osaka _eki_"

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali makan?"

"Biar, memang begitulah aku"

"Dasar, nanti jadi gemuk, lho"

"Tidak akan!"

Setelah bertengkar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Momo tertidur. Padahal kereta baru berjalan kurang lebih 20 menit.

Aku melihat kepalanya yang kadang terantuk kaca jendela. Mungkin kalian akan mengira aku memindahkan kepala Momo agar bersandar di pundakku, tapi maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Biarkan saja kepalanya terantuk, sekali-sekali dia harus diberi hukuman.

.

.

.

"Huh!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Aneh sekali!"

Saat ini kami berdua sudah sampai di Shin-Osaka _eki_. Sejak turun dari kereta tadi, wajah Momo tertekuk sebal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena menurutku aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Momo, kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku. Tidak enak juga jika suasanya seperti ini.

Momo tidak menjawab. Kakinya yang pendek namun gesit membawanya ke halte bus. Aku segera mengikutinya karena tidak ingin tersesat di kota yang memiliki bahasa agak aneh ini.

Bus penuh, sehingga aku dan Momo terpaksa berdiri. Aku berdiri di belakang Momo, dan aku baru menyadari kalau gadis manis ini tampangnya berubah. Dari merengut menjadi bingung.

"Momo, kenapa?" bisikku. Sontak, Momo berbalik cepat kearahku.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun. Gomen, ne. Seharusnya kita naik kereta saja, tidak usah naik bus" katanya hampir berbisik. Tapi aku yakin yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan bukan itu.

"Daijobo, Momo" sahutku sambil berbisik pula. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kami harus berbisik-bisik seperti ini. "Nah, sekarang kita kemana?"

"Aku… Aku mau makan di Shinseikai" jawabnya.

"Ya, terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

Aku mengernyit melihat makanan yang disodorkan Momo tepat di depan wajahku. Makanan apa itu? Digoreng pakai tepung dan ditusuk. Aku baru pertama kali melihat makanan seperti itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

Momo tersenyum. "Ini namanya _kushikatsu_. Enak, lho. Coba saja. Aku mentraktirmu, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah marah-marah tanpa alasan"

Aku mengambil makanan bernama _kushikatsu_ itu. Kucoba untuk memakannya. Lumayan.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?"

"Ya. Ini cumi-cumi, ya?"

"Iya"

Kami berdua makan dalam diam. Sesekali kulirik Momo yang tampak asyik memakan _kushikatsu _bawangnya. Tampaknya gadis ini suka sekali dengan _kushikatsu_. Yang kudengar dari ceritanya sih, makanan kesukaanya adalah ini.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Hmm… Kemana ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang ke rumah, tapi tou-san dan kaa-san sedang berlibur di Hokkaido" jawab Momo.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

Momo menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Sudah lama tou-san dan kaa-san tidak liburan bersama. Ah, semoga saja pulang-pulang ke Osaka mereka memberitahu kalau aku akan punya adik".

Aku mendengus. "Hei, memangnya mereka masih muda? Terlalu tua untuk punya anak, _baka_!" ucapku.

Momo menjitak pelan kepalaku, tentu saja dia tidak terima dikatakan bodoh. "Kau yang bodoh! Ingat ya, tou-san dan kaa-san mengadopsiku ketika aku berumur 7 tahun. Kau tahu berapa umur mereka saat itu? Tou-san 20 tahun dan kaa-san 19 tahun"

"Hah? Semuda itu sudah menikah?" tanyaku agak tidak percaya.

Momo mengangguk. "Kudengar mereka dijodohkan. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, tapi mereka pasangan yang sangat romantis. Sekarang saja pasti mereka sedang bermesraan di Hokkaido" sambung Momo.

Ternyata Aizen-san dan Retsu-san masih sangat muda. Jauh beda dengan Isshin-san yang sudah kepala empat tapi masih suka bertingkah konyol, dan parahnya itu diikuti oleh dua anak pertamanya.

"Berarti umur Aizen-san sekarang 32 dan Retsu-san 31? Hebat, anaknya sudah kuliah semester tiga" kataku.

"Makanya, aku bisa bilang seperti tadi. Berharap aku akan punya adik. Soalnya aku suka anak-anak" Momo tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa anak sekolah dasar sedang melakukan darmawisata tak jauh dari posisi kami sekarang.

Aku memandangi wajah Momo. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Menyenangkan rasanya bila terus menghabiskan waktu bersama anak angkat Aizen-san ini.

Beberapa helai poni gadis ini jatuh menutupi mata hazelnya. Aku menyelipkan helai-helai itu ke telinganya. Momo menoleh padaku. dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas pipinya yang merona merah. Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, sudah terlalu dalam masuk ke dalam jerat pesona seorang Hinamori Momo.

Perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah manisnya. Pipi Momo semakin memerah saja, dan itu membuatku makin gemas. Ketika Momo menutup matanya perlahan, aku yakin kalau gadis ini juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Sedikit lagi, bibir kami bersentuhan.

"Onii-chan dan Onee-chan jangan berpacaran di sini!"

JDERR!

Kami berdua segera menjauhkan diri. Lalu melihat ke arah seorang bocah cilik yang tampak senang karena sudah berhasil menggagalkan ciuman kami.

"E-eh?" Momo cengo.

"Ayo jalan" aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan duluan. Mana mungkin aku memperlihatkan pada Momo wajahku yang memerah hebat.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku langsung menyadari kebodohanku. Aku tidak tahu jalan disini. Ketika aku menoleh untuk menyuruh Momo jalan di depan, gadis itu malah menundukkan kepalanya. Pasti dia membenciku yang seenaknya saja seperti tadi.

"Momo, aku…"

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun, aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar" sebelum aku sempat berbicara, gadis Osaka ini sudah keburu memotong ucapanku. Kupandangi punggung Momo yang semakin menjauh.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap saja menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Uwaaah! _Sono hijo ni takai*_!" Momo berseru begitu kami berada di puncak menara Tsutenkaku Tower. Aku menatap pemandangan kota Osaka di bawahku dari ketinggian 91 meter dengan ogah-ogahan. Bukan karena aku takut ketinggian, tapi karena masih teringat dengan antrean naik ke menara yang sangat panjang.

Aku melirik Momo yang tampak seperti pertama kali naik. "Kau baru pertama kali naik ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Mmm… Pernah sekali. Bersama seseorang" jawabnya. Seseorang? Siapa? Mantan pacarnya? Setahuku Retsu-san pernah bilang kalau Momo tidak pernah, atau tidak mau, berpacaran.

Selama beberapa saat kami berada di atas menara, walaupun tidak benar-benar berada di puncak.

Kelar dari Tsutenkaki, Momo menarik tanganku untuk menuju stasiun terdekat. Sejak keluar dari toilet tadi, Momo terlihat seperti tidak mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Momo, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku. Momo tidak menjawab. Mendadak dia menghentikan langkahnya sehingga aku hampir saja menabrak punggungnya.

"Ah, anu… Ulquiorra-kun sudah ingin pulang ke Tokyo atau belum?" tanyanya.

Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku tidak ingin perjalanan ini berakhir. Baru satu hari. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu, Hinamori Momo. Oke, mungkin ini memang terdengar sedikit berlebihan, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu.

"Tidak. Kita menginap saja di sini"

"Yah, kalau begitu, kita harus mencari hotel" perkataan Momo membuatku bingung. Bukankah dia punya rumah di Osaka, kenapa harus menginap di hotel? Buang-buang uang saja.

"Soalnya rumah dikunci, sih. Tou-san menyuruh semua orang di rumah untuk libur, sih. Jadinya kita tidak bisa masuk. Kunci cadanganku juga kutinggal di Tokyo" jelas Momo ketika aku bertanya kenapa harus menginap di hotel jika ada rumah di Osaka.

Akhirnya kami berdua pergi kesana kemari mencari hotel. Sialnya, semua hotel yang kami datangi sudah _full booked_. Untunglah kami menemukan sebuah hotel, Tennoji Miyako Hotel. Terletak di depan Tennoji Abenobashi Terminal, hotel ini lumayan strategis.

Walau kemudian datang lagi satu masalah.

"Apa?! Tinggal satu kamar?!" seru Momo. Resepsionis di depannya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum paksa melihat tingkah Momo.

"Kami ambil saja kamar yang ini" tanpa berpikir panjang aku menyetujuinya. Dapat kurasakan Momo memelototiku ketika aku mengambil kunci kamar.

"Ayo" ajakku yang langsung menarik tangan si gadis manis ini memasuki lift. Kebetulan lift sedang sepi, sehingga Momo mengambil posisi berdiri di depanku. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Pandangannya tajam.

"Kenapa kau mengambil kamar yang itu?"

"Tidak masalah, kan? Toh ada dua _single bed_"

"Hah? Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan resepsionis tadi? Hanya ada satu tempat tidur, Ulquiorra-kun!"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku harus tidur di sofa. Kulirik Momo yang tampak menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kejadian tadi masih terbayang di kepalaku. Kejadian yang sangat…

"_Siapa yang mau tidur diatas tempat tidur?" tanya Momo. "Kita berdua pasti sama-sama ingin tidur diatas sana, kan?" ucap Ulquiorra._

_Momo menghela napas. Gadis mungil itu kemudian duduk di sofa panjang di dekat tempat tidur. Ulquiorra memandanginya, tampak tidak mengerti. "Ulquiorra-kun saja yang tidur di tempat tidur. Aku tidur di sofa saja"_

_Ulquiorra protes, "Kalau kau masuk angin bagaimana? Sudahlah, kau saja yang tidur di tempat tidur"_

"_Ulquiorra-kun saja! Aku sudah biasa tidur di sofa!"_

"_Kau itu perempuan, Aizen Momo. Tidurlah di tempat tidur"_

"_Memangnya ada peraturan perempuan harus tidur diatas tempat tidur? Aku baru dengar itu"_

_Kesabaran si pria tampan berkulit pucat itu habis. Ditariknya Momo yang masih santai duduk di sofa, lalu gadis itu dihempaskan ke tempat tidur. Dengan posisi yang sangat berbahaya. Momo dibawah. Ulquiorra diatas. _

"_A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, baka?" bisik Momo yang mulai keringat dingin._

"_Kau. Tidur. Di. Tempat. Tidur" Ulquiorra menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya._

_Momo hanya bisa mengangguk. Ulquiorra tersenyum puas, sedikit menyeramkan. Lalu pria itu segera berdiri dari posisinya, dan duduk di sofa. "Tidurlah, Momo"_

Sekarang aku menyesali tindakan super beraniku itu. Pasti Momo akan berpikir macam-macam tentangku. Mungkin saja dia akan berpikir aku ini mesum. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sofa yang kutiduri ini tidak seenak kelihatannya.

"Sofanya tidak terlalu empuk" aku mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja di tempat tidur"

Aku menoleh. Rupanya Momo belum tidur. Pasti dia membenciku.

Gadis manis itu berbalik. "Ulquiorra-kun tidur di tempat tidur saja" ucapnya.

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku melakukan perbuatan tidak mengenakkan –mesum, atau apalah itu-, dan sekarang dia malah berbaik hati padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur di sofa, kok" ujarku, walau sebenarnya aku sedikit ingin tidur diatas tempat tidur.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita… Kita tidur di tempat tidur saja berdua!" seru Momo. Sedetik kemudian tangannya sudah menutup mulutnya.

Aku terkejut. "Mo-momo? Ini benar-benar Momo?"

Momo mengangguk. "Ulquiorra-kun di sini saja. Di sebelahku" katanya dengan suara amat pelan.

Aku tidak menolak lagi. Aku segera membaringkan diri di sebelah Momo dengan menghadap ke arah lain. Ketika aku akan memejamkan mata, Momo memanggilku.

"Apa?"

"… Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu. Itu saja" astaga, kenapa Momo menjawab seperti itu. Hal itu hanya membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

"Ulquiorra-kun, aku… Aku sebenarnya ingin bilang sesuatu. Balikkan tubuhmu ke sini, agar aku bisa melihatmu" pinta Momo, agak aneh sebenarnya.

Aku membalikkan tubuh, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah Momo… merah?

"Ada apa? Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, begini… Aku… Aku… Aku… Suki…" aku menunggu dengan perasaan tegang. Apa Momo akan mengatakan '_suki desu_*' padaku? Aku memang ingin sekali Momo mengatakan hal itu padaku tapi tolong jangan sekarang. Diatas tempat tidur begini…

"Kau mau bilang apa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang dibuat-buat polos (?)

"Aku.. _Suki desu, _Ulquiorra-kun"

* * *

***Tokaido-honsen : Tokaido Main Line (salah satu jalur kereta di Jepang)**

***Sono hijo ni takai : Tinggi sekali (kira-kira *bukan manggil izuru* artinya kayak gitu)**

*** Suki desu : Aku menyukaimu**

**Tadaaaa! Chapter 4 akhirnya muncul juga. Susah untuk nulis pas udah mulai sekolah, dan rasanya makin banyak aja tugas yang numpuk. Dan mungkin updatenya lama, karena kuota saya abis dan ortu males ngisi-_-**

**Rasanya fic ini makin lama makin ooc aja ya, Ulqui kan gak mungkin gitu -.-**

**Review ya minna-san!**


End file.
